


Isn't she lovely?

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Holby City
Genre: Also fluff, F/F, They dance, fundraising gala, have I mentioned jealous!Bernie?, jealous!Bernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: Sev's prompt: In which Bernie attends her first Holby City gala fundraiser and she's supposed to be bigging up the trauma unit and AAU with a potential donor but he's been victim to Serena's casual flirtation a number of times so keeps bringing the conversation back to her, and while he's looking over to where Serena is chatting with someone else and saying "isn't she lovely?" Bernie cannot help but agree as her eyes linger but the one thing she 100% CANNOT DO at this event is out their relationship to these donors so this man is basically getting Bernie very ~frustrated~ indeed because she cant tell him to stop lusting after Serena but she also cant keep listening to his musings without her mind wandering.





	1. The Gala and Mr Goldsachs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/gifts).



> So this is a thank you gift to Sev, I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A second chapter will be up with the obvious smutty follow-up, but I need to go to sleep now so not today.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! =)

Bernie was slightly annoyed at the cold air flowing around her ankles, making her shiver.  _ What a beginning for the fundraiser gala _ , she thought.

The only thing she was looking forward to was the way her girlfriend would be dressed up tonight even though she could not show her how much she loved the way she looked tonight until they were safely home; they had decided to keep their relationship from the possible donor to not risk anything, every penny counted at this point, they could not afford to lose any money over personal matters.

She sighed at the warm air welcoming her inside, shedding her coat and handing it to the butler holding her hand out for it. She tucked one golden lock that is always falling out of place back behind her ear and looked around the room, searching for Serena. Serena was actively engaging in winning over a donor and Bernie was not sure whether it was appropriate to be jealous yet. She walked over to them. Serena smiled at her brightly and Bernie, even though it was by far not the first time Serena looked at her like that, felt like fainting.

“Mr Goldsachs, this is Berenice Wolfe, the co-lead of AAU,” she introduced her.

They shook hands and Bernie smiled fake-warmly at him. He didn’t notice, all his attention was on Serena who was eyeing the bar.

“Why don’t I get us another round of drinks and you two get to know each other?” Serena looked at both of them, putting one hand on each of their arms. They nodded, both completely entranced by her charms.

Then Serena walked towards the bar, her hips swaying in heels and both their eyes were glued to her delicious bottom which was accentuated by the dress she was wearing.

Then she was out of sight and they were forced to pay attention to each other.

Bernie cleared her throat. “Have you heard of the *** case?”

“Yes, yes”, he absent-mindedly answered.

“It was very unlikely that she would live but we saved her and the baby. It got a lot of publicity, you must have heard of this.”

Mr Goldsachs still stared in the direction that Serena disappeared in. “Do you know if she plays any sports? Or likes watching it?”

“Why do you want to know that?” Berie felt like putting her hands on her hips and telling him to kindly get out but she managed to control herself, even caved to his wishes. But there was no way she was telling him about the pole dancing class Serena was re-taking at the moment.

“No, she doesn’t play any sports. But she quite enjoys watching ice skating, as far as I know,” she answered truthfully. 

“Hm…” he replied.

“There was once a patient at our hospital, a professional ice skater was she, and she had fractured her leg but we got her back up to speed, so well in fact that she will be competing in the upcoming winter olympics,” Bernie tried to get them back on track.

“Would she enjoy being taken to an ice skating competition?” he asked her.

Bernie found it very hard not to tell him that Serena was already taken. They needed the money.

“To be completely honest I don’t think she would enjoy that,” Bernie said.

He sighed in an answer. “Ms Campbell is so lovely, isn’t she?”

As long as he stayed civil, she would too, Bernie decided. “I am glad you think so but,” she tried to get the discussion back on the track it was supposed to be on “Have you heard of the Trauma unit we have installed recently?” 

It was useless. Serena was in sight and he was watching her. She was casually chatting with another donor and Mr Goldsachs’s whole attention was on her. Bernie longed for this to be over.

Out of nowhere Seren reappeared with three glasses in her hand and handed them two, balancing all very gracefully.

“To the trauma unit,” Serena toasted. “To the trauma unit,” Bernie and Mr Goldsachs echoed.

Mr Goldsachs smiled and Bernie felt that it would not be appropriate. “If you don’t mind me asking, Ms Campbell, do you currently have a boyfriend?”

Serena searched Bernie’s eyes apologetically and warningly at the same time before saying truthfully “No,” a little too cheerful. He did not notice.

He smiled brightly. 

Bernie desperately tried to get off that subject: “You, know the success rates of our trauma unit are the highest in Britain,”

Serena helped her: “Even in comparison with Europe, we are still in the top section. It is certainly not least down to Ms Wolfe here who is actually a trained army surgeon and therefore more than used to performing under pressure,” Serena smiled at her. Mr Goldsachs’ eyes were on an entirely inappropriate part of Serena’s body but Serena acted as if she didn’t notice. Bernie’s blood boiled.

“Yes I am used to performing under pressure. Mr Goldsachs,” and finally he drew his eyes away from Serena’s cleavage “I am not sure if you know this yet, but Ms Campbell has studied in Harvard in fact,” he nodded absent-mindedly, then his eyes went back to Serena. Bernie fought very hard with herself not to slap him.

“Ms Campbell, could I convince you to dance with me?” he tried to smile winningly but it seemed more like a yawning alligator. Not a pretty picture.

She extended her hand in the proper way and, to Bernie’s disdain flirted back: “Why I would love to dance, Mr Goldsachs!” He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

They started out dancing disco fox, the same three steps in a changing order. It seemed like he knew no more than three steps. If she wasn’t feeling so jealous, Bernie would have been laughing, it looked pathetic to a trained eye. Her and Serena knew how to dance.

Luckily after three dances and Serena awkwardly refusing they gave up and returned to Bernie. Mr Goldsachs, having realized that asking Serena to dance might not have been the smartest move he had made all evening, excused himself to get a new drink.

Bernie and Serena immediately moved closer together, not quite daring to touch.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” Bernie whispered.

Serena smiled in an answer, promising her in a gaze that she would have all the chances to kiss her later. “Do you want to dance?” Serena asked instead.

“I would love the honour of dancing with you, M’Lady,” Bernie replied, bowing.

Serena laughed and Bernie grinned in happiness and relief of being at least half-able to drop the act for a few minutes.

Bernie held out her hand, Serena placed hers in Bernie’s with a lingering smile.

They walked to the dancefloor hand in hand. Bernie’s smile could be see a mile away.

The music still didn’t allow for anything besides disco fox, or chacha, but Bernie decided on the chacha, feeling the need to show her woman off.

They took dancing positions and began. Being this close to Serena and being able to touch her (even though only in appropriate places) greatly calmed Bernie. Serena seemed to enjoy it as well, completely giving herself over to Bernie’s lead. They danced a few complicated figures and even gained a few watchers. A handful of people applauded when the song stopped. 

Not wanting to draw more attention to them, Serena whispered in Bernie's ear: “We should stop for now,” even though her posture and tone of voice said something different, but the logical part of Bernie’s brain had to agree.

They walked back to where they had left their drinks, Goldsachs immediately found them.

“Wow, Ms Campbell, Ms… Wolfe, that was quite a dance,” he complimented them. “Well, thank you,” Serena replied, turning her charm back on. Bernie steeled herself for what was to come.

“Since you are so good at dancing Ms Campbell, I was wondering how you learned it,” Mr Goldsachs pried. “I began dancing with my ex-husband, many, many years ago,” she answered. “But you mister are not so bad yourself,” she shamelessly lied. “How did you learn it?”

“Oh,” he bought himself time “actually I have never taken a course besides the one I took in school,” he smiled, then quickly changing the topic: “but tell me, that trauma unit of yours. Why should I invest in you?” 

Serena took the bait and ran with it and Bernie almost sighed in relief at the topic being where it should be, at finally getting the guy to pay attention to what he should pay attention to. His eyes were straying downwards again, but Bernie could see that he was listening for the most part. 

Bernie let her mind and her eyes stray and relax. Serena was truly beautiful tonight, not that she ever wasn’t, but she had spent a lot of time on her appearance. She was wearing dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick and even eyeliner and her dress was classy and elegant and sexy. The cleavage was deadly. Bernie’s mind strayed to later when she could take off Serena’s dress…

Mr Goldsachs had agreed to donate money to their cause. Bernie was incredibly relieved and judging by her smile, Serena was just as relieved.

Mr Goldsachs was leaving, but not before asking Serena out on a date who politely declined. Bernie’s inner wolf was barely contained.

Since the room had mostly cleared, Serena decided that it was acceptable if they said their goodbyes as well.

Serena had taken a taxi so that they wouldn’t arrive at the same time but could leave together.

Bernie handed Serena the car keys who quickly made her goodbye round while Bernie used to loo, then Bernie said her goodbyes and was out.

Snowflakes were dancing in the quiet air. One cheekily decided landed on her nose, making her laugh giddily. Even the cold was seeping into her bones the picture of snow falling, even though it was melting the moment it touched the floor, was incredibly beautiful. In that moment she felt so thankful to be alive, to have found Serena and her courage to be able to be with her. She was not sure if she had ever been happier.

She stuffed her hands in her coat pockets with a grin and walked over to where she had parked her car.

Serena was sitting in the passenger seat, having discarded her shoes, she had put her feet up on the dashboard and was cocking an eyebrow at Bernie. “What took you so long?”

Bernie raised her eyebrows “So eager to get home?” she followed it with a wink.

Serena replied: “So what if I am?” with a smirk.

“I have quite a few ideas planned already for what I want to do at home,” Bernie teased her, but meant at the same time. Serena handed her the keys and she started the motor.

Serena put her hands over Bernie’s before she could engage a gear. “Kiss me,” she demanded.

“With pleasure,” Bernie whispered on her way to Serena’s lips.

Serena broke into a smile at that and made their clash of lips into an awkward clash of teeth and lips, but then Serena relaxed her mouth and they kissed properly. It was gentle; it was to reassure themselves of belonging to the other, not to ignite pleasure. Bernie had placed her hand on the side of Serena’s hand and slowly caressed her down to her chin after their lips had separated. “I love you,” Bernie stated. Serena looked at Bernie. “You have my lipstick smeared all over your mouth,” Serena laughed and wiped it away gently. Lingering on Bernie’s lip she said: “I love you too.” 

And in that moment the universe had rightened itself and Bernie smiled at Serena before she engaged the first gear and made sure they got home safely.


	2. The Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do what I promised you. What do you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to Stephanie, pandorabox82, who kept my mind from short-circuiting too many times and helped me find some words.  
> I am working on my smut vocabulary.  
> Also this not betaed since this is still a gift to Sev who is my one and only amazing beta-reader and an amazing person in general.  
> I hope you enjoy it, darling!  
> (And everyone else too of course.)

On the way home Bernie’s mind kept replying Mr Goldsachs’ eyes lingering on Serena’s breasts. She tried to be cool about, but she could not. Serena had started a while ago telling her all about the donors they had won over and even though she was interested and wanted to listen, she was unable to concentrate on anything but her feelings and her need to mark Serena as her own.

After what felt like an eternity, Bernie finally pulled into the parking spot next to Serena’s home and they got out. Bernie let Serena go first, she had the keys and her eyes were fixed on the way Serena’s hips moved in that dress, in those shoes.

Serena’s keys jingled and then the door was open and they finally had relative privacy - they had to be quiet in the hallway so that Jason would not wake up, but luckily the bedroom was much more soundproof. Bernie walked up the steps and closed the door behind her back, then immediately pinned Serena to the small space of wall that was unoccupied by the hallstand or the shoe rack. Bernie pinned her there with the weight of her own body, feeling all of Serena’s body, her body heat and heavy breathing, raking Bernie’s fire.

“I missed you,” Bernie whispered throaty and bit Serena’s neck lightly.

“Bernie,” Serena whispered back, her voice full of conflicting emotions. Lust won. Serena let her legs fall open and wrapped one around Bernie’s hip, her center, even if covered, very close to Bernie’s body, so close that Bernie could feel the heat radiating from it. Bernie pressed her leg to it as far as she could. Serena moaned loudly.

Bernie remembered Jason and realized that they should get to their bedroom as soon as possible before things would get out of hand. 

“Serena, hold onto my neck,” she instructed her, then took her other leg and moved slightly away from the wall, afraid that it would not work after all. But with her hand below Serena’s bosom, holding her up, and Serena clinging to her with all her limbs, she stayed up and Bernie was able to walk.

So Bernie carried Serena to the bedroom. Holding balance was hard, to she did not carry her like a princess, more like a tree carried a sloth, not elegantly, but practical. And it was a good thing they both had to concentrate on holding onto the other and avoid falling because otherwise they might have become too distracted by the heat Serena was still emanating from her middle that was, even though covered by two thin layers, very open and very much pressed to Bernie’s body.

But they made it to the bedroom and finally inside, Bernie closed the door before they fell down on their bed.

Bernie was lying on top of Serena, between her open legs.

“I need you out of that dress,” Bernie all but growled.

Serena didn’t move, her face showed a devilish grin but Bernie was too concentrated on how to get her out of her clothes as quickly as possible and was pulling at Serena’s coat, but had to realize that it wouldn’t come off without Serena sitting up, so Bernie made her sit up and take her arms out of her coat, then frantically fumbled for the zipper of the dress, then pulled it down all the way, discarding the garment as quickly as possible.

Serena was wearing stockings and no underwear at all.

An animalistic sound left Bernie’s throat.

Serena’s pupils were blown wide, almost nothing of the soft brown could be seen anymore.

Bernie pinned Serena’s arms over her head.

Bernie ravished Serena’s mouth, there is no other word for it.

Moving down her body, she sucked a piece of skin on Serena’s neck into her mouth, leaving a purple spot and Serena’s hips moving, searching for friction of any kind.

Bernie moved down further, having to let go of Serena’s arms, warning her to keep them there with a look that would have terrified anyone else, but aroused Serena even more.

Bernie moved her head to Serena’s breasts, her nipples standing proudly, sucking the right one into her mouth, sucking hard. Serena shouted out. Bernie let go and licked around it in a soothing manner, but Serena whimpered half in pain, half in arousal.

Bernie rolled the other nipple between her fingers to make it even, eliciting more sounds from Serena, then she licked a path from just below Serena’s full breasts up to her nipple, on the way she found Serena’s eyes, watching her intently, her tongue flicking out to wet her lip. Bernie continued until she reached her nipple, then gently sucked and released. Serena moaned sensually. Bernie sucked and released again, Serena’s breathing became irregular. Bernie sucked and released. Serena arched her back. When Bernie tried to move her mouth away from Serena’s breast, Serena grabbed her head and moved her back to her left breast.

Bernie did it again, Serena’s mouth fell open and she moaned loudly.

Since Bernie could apparently not get her mouth to Serena’s wetness, she moved her hand to it, stroking her inner thigh first.

She sucked and released again, establishing a rhythm.

With her right hand, she stroked along Serena’s labia, her fingers getting drenched in Serena’s wetness. She dipped them in fully, Serena let her legs fall open even further, but Bernie did not take the hint, instead she pulled her fingers out and released her nipple but did not suck it into her mouth again.

Serena whine quietly, moving her hips in a wordless plea to get Bernie to but her hand and mouth back to where they where.

But Bernie was having none of it, she pinned Serena’s hands back above her head, they had already been on their way to make things right again and licked the fingers of her other hand, that had just been in Serena, clean. Serena had given up the fight and just looked at Bernie, her eyes blown wide. Bernie licked her lips that still tasted of Serena’s arousal. 

“You taste delicious,” Bernie voiced under her breath. Serena made a choked sound and Bernie was not at all sure that that was a reaction to her actual words, it was unlikely that the words had gotten through the thick fog of arousal.

Bernie kissed Serena tenderly on her lips so that she could taste herself, but Serena kept canting her hips and Bernie had mercy.

She held Serena’s arms up to avoid any incident, sucked her nipple again and put her fingers that was still wet with her own saliva back into Serena’s mound. Serena’s eyes fell closed.

Bernie moved her fingers in and out slowly, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was doing this, that Serena was clay in her hands, that she had her fingers inside Serena and most of all that Serena belonged to her and to her only. Not to one of those men in fancy suits that she had been flirting with.

Only Bernie was giving her such pleasure.

Bernie increased the speed of her fingers, gliding along Serena’s inner walls, making her moan in rhythm with her strokes.

Bernie was fucking her.

Serena arched her back in pleasure and screamed when she came, grinding down hard on Bernie’s fingers.

Bernie still had red and swollen nipple and her mouth, and released it with a pop.

Bernie kept massaging Serena’s insides until she closed her legs, being too sensitive.

Bernie watched Serena’s eyes, watched her coming back into her own mind and thought that this was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

“Wow,” Serena said when her brain had cleared enough to speak.

Bernie laughed lowly.

Serena smiled.

“You are mine,” Bernie stated.

“I’m yours,” Serena repeated with a satisfied smile, because she knew it would make Bernie happy.

“Mine,” Bernie repeated.

“Yes,” Serena affirmed and stroked Bernie’s still clothed back soothingly.

Bernie finally allowed herself to relax and basically fell down on Serena.

Serena kissed the top of Bernie head. “I love you,” she whispered into her sweet smelling hair.

“I love you too,” Bernie mumbled into Serena’s skin between her breasts.

Serena smiled, tousled Bernie’s hair and pulled the blanket over them. 

Soon, Bernie was snoring and Serena was still smiling happily into Bernie’s hair.


End file.
